LOVELESSxxx
by Draga07
Summary: Alkisah, di sebuah mansion, tinggallah seorang putri bangsawan yang memiliki 2 pelayan yang setia padanya. Menyayangi dan melindungi majikannya, atau lebih tepatnya, menyayangi dan melindungi melebihi batasan majikan dan pelayan... Note : Len Kagamine menjadi perempuan di cerita ini jadi this is not yaoi. I'm sorry... Terinspirasi dari lagu natsu-p, this is LOVELESSxxx versi saya..


_**LOVELESSxxx**_

**Disclaimer : Yamaha dan Company lainnya yang membuat Vocaloid.  
**

**( Bisa ada typos, alur kecepetan, cerita tidak _match_ dengan lagu, Len Kagamine menjadi perempuan di cerita ini, dan lain sebagainya.. )**

( Fic ini terinspirasi oleh :

-Fic LonelyPetals yaitu "The Lost Memory, The Immoral Memory"

-Lagu SCL Project atau natsu-p, LOVELESSxxx )

_Happy reading~!_

* * *

_If you're saying the word "Goodbye" fast, That it could be only one thing.._

_Even if there is a stabing of lies through my chest, I still could pretend that it was nothing._

* * *

_Are my strong feelings are the only thing __( Into my heart ),__ that hurting you ? __( Lovelessly hurt )._

_The tears that falling in your cheeks __( Just to for you )__ , somehow make my heart hurt __( Ooo __)._

_You can hate me when you're beside me __( Into my heart__ ), you can ignore and say cold words__ ( Lovelessly hurt ) __. _

_And maybe you begin to hate me __( Just to for you )__, even if you do that as long you're happy then it's alright __( I love you, I need you. Aaahh.. )__._

* * *

"Diriku takut jika dia mengatakan 'Sampai jumpa'.. Itu berarti.." kata seorang lelaki berambut biru laut yang sedang memandang langit biru.

. . . .

Pagi hari yang indah dimulai di sebuah _mansion_ raksasa diatas bukit. Di dalam suatu kamar, terlentanglah seorang anak berambut kuning berumur 14 tahunan, meringkuk di tempat tidurnya. Lalu dia terbangun dan mulai membuka matanya.

"Hooooaaammm... Sudah jam 7 pagi ya.." Itulah kalimat pertama yang dikatakan oleh Lenora Cagari, seorang anak bangsawan yang dikenal sebagai Lady of Yellow Land.

Saat Lenora masih berumur 7 tahun, di suatu malam, kedua Orang Tua nya terbunuh saat menghadiri sebuah acara. Mereka terbunuh saat seorang sekelompok perampok datang untuk mengambil harta mereka. Mereka menolak dan 'DOOR'..

Dan sejak saat itu, Lenora tinggal bersama pelayan keluarganya, Gale Cameron dan pelayan yang baru saja direkrut 2 tahun yang lalu, Kyle Shirlon.

. . . .

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, Lenora pergi menuju Ruang Makan untuk bertemu dengan Gale dan Kyle. Dan tentu saja, mereka berdua sudah menunggu kedatangan Lenora.

"Selamat pagi nyonya..." jawab Kyle dan Gale serempak. Mereka berdua menggunakan baju putih dan kacamata yang dikasih khusus dari Lenora. Mereka juga membawa pedang yang di dekat celana bagian kiri mereka.

"Selamat pagi juga Gale, Kyle.." jawab Lenora.

"Kami telah menyediakan Sup Ayam dengan Garlic Bread dan juga Salmon Bakar dengan Teh Hangat.." jawab Gale.

"Baiklah.. Saya akan mulai makan.."

. . . .

Kyle dan Gale lalu melakukan kegiatan mereka. Memotong rumput liar di taman _mansion,_ membersihkan ruangan-ruangan, dan kegiatan lainnya.

. . . .

Saat Lenora selesai makan, Lenora dikejutkan oleh adanya sebuah kotak yang dihiasi dengan sebuah pita putih.

"Ini apa ?" tanya Lenora dengan nada bingung namun sekaligus senang.

"Eh ? Nyonya lupa ? Hari ini kan ulang tahun nyonya~!" jawab Kyle.

"Jadi kotak ini untukku ?"

"Iya nyonya.. Ini hadiah dari kami. Kuharap nyonya menyukainya.." kata Gale yang tersenyum ramah kearah Lenora.

Dan tentu saja, saat kotak itu dibuka, hadiah yang diberikan oleh Kyle dan Gale ada sebuah boneka. Boneka tersebut bewarna hitam dan berbentuk seperti sebuah kucing kecil. Mata bagian kanan kucing tersebut tertutup oleh sebuah penutup mata bewarna merah mawar. Menurut Lenora, itu adalah hadiah yang indah.

"Terima kasih Kyle, Gale~! Boneka ini sangat imut~! Sebagai balasannya, ayo kita berjalan keluar~!"

"Baik nyonya.."

. . . .

Saat mereka keluar, angin yang sejuk menyambut mereka. Suara yang hanya terdengar hanyalah suara pohon yang tertiup oleh angin tersebut. Matahari yang hangat mengenai tubuh mereka. Dan langit biru membuat pemandangan semakin indah.

Gunung-gunung yang tertutup oleh hijaunya pohon dan rumput membuat pemandangan dari atas bukit tersebut semakin indah. Terbentang pula sebuah sungai tak jauh dari sana.

. . . .

Saat itu Kyle berada disamping Lenora. Sebelumnya, Gale berpikir sebaiknya mereka mengadakan piknik di bukit dekat _mansion._ Lenora sebenarnya menolak namun Gale memaksa. Akhirnya Lenora setuju dan Gale bilang dia akan menyusul.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja, sebuah kupu-kupu bewarna biru laut terbang melewati Lenora.

Kyle lalu berbicara..

"Sungguh kupu-kupu yang cantik kan nyonya ? Apakah nyonya berpikiran sama dengan saya ?" Kyle lalu memandang langit biru yang terpapar diatas nya. Tak lama kemudian Lenora menjawab...

"Bukan cantik Kyle.. Tapi sungguh cantik dan mengagumkan~!"

Hanya senyuman yang menghiasi muka Lenora saat itu. Senyumannya hangat dan entah nyaman. Bagaikan senyuman dari seorang Dewi Cahaya.

'Iya.. Mengagumkan seperti Anda, Nyonya..' batin Kyle.

Dia sebenarnya sangat menyayangi majikannya tersebut, atau lebih tepatnya "melebihi batas majikan dan pelayan". Namun dia takut bahwa perasaan dia dapat membuat majikannya terluka, atau bahkan shok dan sedih. Dia tak mau itu terjadi. Dan dia bisa membayangkan majikannya mungkin bisa saja menjauhi atau bahkan berkata kasar kepadanya, namun Kyle takkan merasakan apa-apa. Asalkan Lenora senang, dia juga senang.

. . . .

Lalu Gale datang menghampiri mereka, berlari sambil membawa sebuah keranjang piknik di tangan kanannya dan kain biru dikempit tangan kirinya. Dan dia juga membawa sebuah termos kecil _silver _berisi teh hangat. Barang bawaan Gale tampaknya lumayan berat. Gale sudah hampir pingsan namun untuk membuat Lady nya senang, dia akan rela melakukan apapun untuknya. Walaupun dia tertusuk juga, dia akan tetap berpura-pura bahwa itu bukanlah luka serius.

"Gale.., kau baik-baik saja ? Keringatmu banyak yang turun..."

Lenora datang mengahmpiri Gale yang jaraknya hanya 1 meter dari dirinya.

"Ah saya tak apa-apa Nyonya... Tidak usah memperdulikan saya..."

Namun Lenora paham betul apa yang dirasakan Gale. Dia rela berlari secepat mungkin dari _mansion _menuju atas bukit yang jaraknya tidaklah dekat. Lenora pasti paham bahwa kemungkinan besar Gale bisa pingsan.

Tiba-tiba saja, Lenora meneteskan air mata. Menyusuri kedua pipinya, dan akhirnya terjatuh diatas gaun Lenora yang bewarna _dark blue_ tersebut.

"Aduh nyonya... Tidak apa-apa Nyonya. Saya masih bisa berjalan ko-"

"Bodoh. Sudah kukatakan kita sebaiknya menikmati langit lalu kembali lagi. Kenapa kau memaksa dirimu untuk membawa makanan kesini ? Kau pasti tahu bahwa letak _mansion_ dan tempat ini tidaklah dekat... Kau bisa saja pingsan..."

Gale sebenarnya tak ingin melihat majikannya menangis seperti itu. Itu merupakan pemandangan yang sangat melukai hati. Tapi dia harus tetap tenang dan mengatakan..

"Saya benar-benar tak apa-apa nyonya.. Sudah, mari kita lanjutkan..."

. . . .

Mereka pun akhirnya memakan roti bakar dengan mentega dan minum teh hangat. Walaupun Lenora baru saja selesai makan, dia masih lumayan rakus saat memakan roti bakar tersebut.

* * *

_( That is a moment that filled with true happiness, so I must be such a fool to do that. What is it that reflected in my eyes ? I cannot return back even if I wish so.. )_

_A soft vibration echoing around inside my chest. So once that you are gone, will I become calm and ease ?_

* * *

4 hari setelah ulang tahunnya, saat Kyle dan Gale sedang melakukan aktifitas masing-masing, Lenora masuk ke kamar Kyle dan Gale.

"Ya sebagai majikan tak apa kan.. Investigasi sedikit lah.."

. . . .

Kamar pertama yang dimasuki Lenora adalah kamar Kyle. Yah, tidak ada yang spesial. Hanya sebuah tempat tidur kecil dengan seprai biru disebelah kiri, laci kecil dan meja di dekat jendela, dan sebuah lemari di samping kanan.

Lalu entah apa yang merasuki Lenora, Lenora lalu membuka laci Kyle dan tiba-tiba saja, Lenora menemukan foto-foto lamanya saat menerima Kyle menjadi pelayannya di laci Kyle.

Lenora hanya bisa tersenyum. "Dia masih menyimpan foto-foto ini ya.."

Setelah melihat foto-foto tersebut, dia melihat foto-foto yang lumayan aneh. Foto Lenora saat makan, foto Lenora saat dia menyium sebuah mawar, bahkan fotonya saat dia tertidur.

"Ini semua..., apa maksudnya..?"

Lalu Lenora langsung menaruh foto-foto itu kembali ke tempat semula dan menuju kamar Gale. Sama seperti kasus kamar Kyle, Lenora menemukan foto-foto aneh lagi.

"Ini juga..., ada apa ini ?"

. . . .

Lalu serasa ada sebuah getaran kecil menggema dalam dada Lenora. Sesak dan menyakitkan. Bagaikan dipegang dengan erat hingga membuat tak bisa bernafas.

"Momen-momen ini..., kenapa ? Bodoh.., bodoh sekali diriku..."

Tatapan kosong tak bercahaya. Itulah yang kau lihat saat melihat mata Lenora. Matanya yang biasanya memancarkan kebahagian sekarang hanya menampilkan sisi yang dingin dan sunyi.

"Sepertinya seberapa banyak pun aku memohon, ku tak bisa kembali lagi..., ke awal semua ini terjadi.." batin Lenora. Hati Lenora bagaikan sudah tersayat oleh kebohongan yang tak terhingga. Majikan dan pelayan. Hanya itu...

"Jika kalian tak ada, apakah.. dadaku akan normal kembali..?"

Namun, entah dia ketahui atau tidak bahwa di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dirinya sebenarnya sangat menyayangi kedua pendamping setia nya itu...

* * *

_But even if I love you, it can't be forgiven that easily __( Lovelessly hurt )__._

_So then my existence here will be meaningless __( Just to for you ), __as like on that night __( Ooo.. )._

_I raise my head and then looked up __( Into my heart ) __, and then realize that you're no longer here __( Lovelessly hurt )__. _

_Just how long do I have to wait to my thoughts __( Just to for you )__ , are vanish completely ? Oh please tell me __( I love you, I need you.. Aaah.. )_

* * *

Malamnya, Lenora menghampiri Gale. Gale saat itu berada di depan sebuah kaca raksasa, di Ruang Aula _mansion_ tersebut. Bercat putih dan lilin-lilin menghiasi ruangan tersebut.

Gale berdiri memandangi langit dari balik kaca. Memandang bulan purnama bewarna putih susu menyinari gelapnya malam. Begitu pula dengan bintang-bintang yang mirip seperti kunang-kunang yang terjerat di langit malam.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar sebuah langkah kaki. Lembut namun keras. Dan ternyata, langkah kaki tersebut adalah langkah kaki Lenora saat memasuki Ruang Aula.

"Ah Nyonya...!"

Gale langsung saja bertunduk ke arah Lenora. Rambut ungu panjangnya hanya terurai kebawah. Terlihat lembut dan tipis bagaikan sutera. Namun Gale tidak mengetahui bahwa Lenora memegang sebuah pisau dapur dibelakang punggungnya, terpegang erat oleh tangan kiri Lenora.

"Uuumm..."

Lenora sempat ragu apakah dia berani untuk membunuh Gale. Gale sudah banyak membantunya. Sejarah, puisi, bahkan memasak. Sejak Lenora berumur 5 tahun Gale bersamanya.

Mata Lenora nyaris meneteskan air mata, menandakan bahwa dia tak berani untuk mengambil nyawa Gale.

"Uum Nyonya..?"

Seketika, Lenora sudah menghilang dari pandangan Gale. Gale meneliti seluruh ruangan namun Lenora tak ada di Ruang Aula itu lagi.

"Perasaan cinta ini..." batin Gale.

"Dan ini tak mudah dilupakan dan dimaafkan dengan mudah..."

Seketika Gale memegang dada bagian kirinya dengan erat. Perasaan yang telah dia simpan selama 3 tahun ini tentu tak mudah untuk dia buang secepat itu. Mungkin tanpa dia sadari, nyawa nya sendiri nyaris saja direnggut oleh orang yang dia sayangi...

. . . .

Sementara Kyle saat itu sedang membaca buku di Ruang Perpustakaan. Waktu sudah menunjukan jam 9 malam namun Kyle dengan sibuknya, masih membaca buku yang dia baca.

Ruang Perpustakaan tersebut tidak terlalu terang seperti Ruang Aula. Satu-satunya penerang di ruangan ini hanyalah 1 lampu di bagian belakang Ruang Perpustakaan, 1 lampu di bagian pintu masuk, dan lilin yang Kyle taruh diatas meja yang terletak di tengah Ruang Perpustakaan yang ia gunakan untuk membaca.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu perpustakaan terbuka.

'KRIIEETT..'

Saat mendengar pintu terbuka, Kyle langsung berdiri dari tempat ia duduk dari bersiap-siap menarik pedangnya.

"Siapa disitu ?"

"...Kau tak lagi kubutuhkan.."

Suara lembut membalas kembali kalimat Kyle. Dan tentu saja, suara tersebut adalah suara Lenora.

"Nyonya..? Apa maksud Nyonya..?"

Kyle sangat bingung dan nyaris sedih dalam hati. Seseorang yang berharga baginya tiba-tiba mengatakan dia tak dibutuhkan ? Apa maksudnya ?

"Kau tak lagi kubutuhkan Kyle. Tugasmu sudah selesai.. Kau harus pergi dari sini paling lambat 1 minggu dari sekarang..."

"Nyonya... Tolong katakan apa alasan Anda tiba-tiba mengatakan hal in-"

"PERGI..! JANGAN MEMBUATKU MELIHAT WAJAHMU..!"

"..."

Lenora lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyle. Kyle merasa hancur dan hatinya bagaikan telah ditusuk oleh sebuah belati. Tidak, ini lebih menyakitkan dari belati.

"Kehadiranku.., hanya menggangu ya..? 1 minggu..., kenapa sampai 1 minggu ? Dia bisa saja menyingkirkanku sekarang juga. Apakah dalam waktu 1 minggu seluruh memori ku tentang Lenora bisa menghilang begitu cepat..? Tolong Lenora.., sebelum ku pergi, bantulah aku untuk melupakanmu..." batin Kyle yang serasa hatinya sudah tertusuk secara berulang dan berulang kali tanpa henti...

. . . .

Lenora lalu kembali ke kamarnya. Dia langsung melempar pisau tersebut ke lantai. Terdengar bunyi 'Kliingg' dengan kencang menghantam lantai kamar Lenora.

Lenora lalu melemparkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya yang besar dan dalam posisi nyaris tertidur, Lenora lalu membalikkan tubuhnya kearah kiri, kearah jendela.

Dia menangis dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Namun dia berusaha untuk tidak menangis terlalu kencang. Dia tak ingin Gale dan Kyle tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan berusaha menenangkannya. Tidak, dia tidak mau itu terjadi.

Hatinya semakin bingung. Gale telah bersamanya sejak dia masih kecil. Mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain. Gale pula yang mengajarinya hal-hal yang ia tidak tahu. Jasa Gale sudah banyak. Lenora tidak bisa membunuh Gale.

Namun disisi lain, Kyle juga orang yang pengertian dan baik hati. Jika tidak ada Kyle, pasti setiap malam Lenora tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Setiap malam, jika Lenora mempunyai mimpi buruk, Kyle dengan senang hati akan membacakan cerita ataupun dongeng hingga Lenora tertidur. Kyle juga mengajari Lenora menyanyi dan bermain biola.

Jasa Kyle sangat berharga bagi Lenora. Karena itu dia hanya menyuruh Kyle untuk pergi. Dia juga tak berani untuk membunuh Kyle...

* * *

_It seems that I have been torned apart __( Love in silent night )__, as I embrace you tight to my body __( For you give me heart )__. Forever, and ever. I could only hope that time would stop __( Addicted so forever )__. _

_The vow that I made on that day __( Love in silent night )__, I break it so please punish me __( For you give me heart )__. Softly, softly. I supress my voice softly and the dissapear __( Addicted so forever )._

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Lenora terus menyendiri di kamarnya sampai tengah hari. Lenora pun segera mencari Gale dan Kyle. Lalu di lorong, dia bertemu dengan Gale.

"Ah Gale... ! Apakah kamu melihat Kyle ?"

"Kyle ? Hmm, Saya tak melihatnya sejak pagi tadi Nyonya. Ada apa ?"

"Ah tidak.. Saya hanya penasaran. Oh Gale, bolehkah saya makan ? Saya lumayan lapar.."

"Tentu.. Saya sudah membuat Kari dan Udang Bersaus Kecap. Tenang saja, kari nya tidak terlalu pedas.."

"Terima kasih Gale.."

Sekali lagi, hanya senyuman yang menghiasi muka Lenora. Gale hanya terpesona setiap kali melihat senyuman manis Lenora. Walaupun sudah berkali-kali Lenora tersenyum kepadanya, Gale selalu merasa tak bisa berhenti melihat senyuman tersebut. Dan tanpa disadari, Gale tiba-tiba memeluk Lenora. Lenora hanya kaget dan bingung akan reaksi Gale yang tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Ga..le ? Kau.., tak apa-apa..?"

"Diriku.., rasanya tercabik Nyonya. Hanya kau yang dapat menyembuhkanku. Andaikan waktu dapat berhenti, saya akan memeluk Anda dengan hangat untuk selamanya.."

Lenora hanya shok saat mendengar kata-kata itu. Bisikan hangat yang menggelitik telinga kirinya dan desahan nafas Gale membuat Lenora geli dan segera melepaskan pelukan Gale.

Dan dengan segera, Lenora menuju taman _mansion_.

"Lenora..."

. . . .

Saat di taman, Lenora hanya bisa duduk di bangku putih taman mansion. Tangan kannanya terus memegang dadanya, merasakan detakkan jantungnya semakin liar. Walaupun masih belum tenang, tiba-tiba saja dia melihat Kyle sedang menyinari tanaman, tak jauh dari posisi Lenora.

'Syukurlah.., dia masih disini..' batin Lenora. Lalu Lenora datang menghampiri Kyle.

. . . .

"Kyle~!"

Kyle lalu melihat ke sumber suara tersebut. Dan dia kaget bahwa Lenora yang memanggilnya.

"Nyo.. Nyonya ! Maafkan saya ! Saya belum bisa memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari mansion ini !"

"Ah tak apa Kyle.. Mungkin aku agak kurang badan jadi aku berkata demikia- Kyle..?"

Kyle lalu memeluk erat Lenora. Entah kenapa, pipi Lenora langsung berubah menjadi merah.

"Saya telah melanggar janji yang Nyonya berikan kepada saya.. Tolong hukum saya.."

Bisikan pelan Kyle membuat telinga kanan Lenora geli, seperti saat Gale berbisik ke telinga kiri Lenora.

"Kyle.., tolong lepaskan diriku.."

"Ah maaf Nyonya..."

. . . .

Tubuh Lenora sedikit bergetar. Dia tak menyangka Kyle masih di _mansion_ ini dan tiba-tiba saja memeluknya seerat itu. Tubuhnya hangat, besar, dan berbau mawar. Sungguh memikat hati.

"Kyle, kalau bisa datanglah ke bukit yang kita kunjungi beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku ingin kau disitu. Ada suatu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan.."

"Ba.. baiklah Nyonya.."

Dan dengan begitu, Lenora sudah memutuskan hatinya milik siapa...

* * *

_All of my dreams and wishes ( Love in silent night ), all of it are secretly inside my heart ( For you give me heart ). And more, there's more. There are a lot of things that I want to tell you more ( Addicted so forever )._

_My job is to keep you save ( Love in silent night ), until the end of the world ( For you give me heart ). Surely, surely. Surely you will be happy ( Addicted so forever )._

* * *

Malam tiba. Jam telah berdetak 8 kali, menunjukan bahwa sekarang jam 8 malam. Kyle dengan bingung telah tiba di bukit saat mereka merayakan ulang tahun Lenora. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Gale.

"Loh Kyle ? Kau juga dipanggil kesini ?"

"Hmm.., iya. Kau juga ya.. Buat apa Nyonya Lenora memanggil kita ya Gale ?"

"Apapun itu.., aku punya perasaan yang cukup buruk tentang malam ini.."

. . . .

Lalu 5 menit kemudian, Lenora datang sambil membawa pisau dapur. Pisau itu adalah pisau yang dia ambil saat ingin membunuh Gale dan Kyle.

Kyle secara histeris berteriak.. "Nyonya ! Apa yang ingin nyonya lakukan ?"

"Ini adalah salahku.. Takkan kusangka dapat berakhir seperti ini.."

Gale yang merasa bingung dengan jawaban Lenora berkata.. "Apa maksud Nyonya ? Kenapa Nyonya membawa pisau ? Jangan-jangan nyonya ingin membunuh.."

Lenora secara pelan hanya menjawab.. "Niatku sebenarnya itu namun aku tak bisa melakukannya.. Kalian terlalu berharga bagi diriku.. Hati dan pikiranku, tak bisa kukendalikan saat ku berada di samping kalian.. Karena itu, kuputuskan bahwa aku akan bunuh diriku sendiri.."

Gale dan Kyle hanya kaget dan menangis disaat itu juga. Orang yang mereka sayangi baru saja mengatakan bahwa dia ingin bunuh diri, karena dia tak bisa membunuh mereka ? Itu tidak masuk akal !

Gale lalu berlutut dan kedua matanya meneteskan air mata. Lalu dia berkata...

"Nyonya, seluruh mimpi dan impian saya.., semuanya tersimpan didalam hati saya. Saya selalu ingin mengatakannya, mimpi bahagia saya dan impian saya untuk dapat selalu melindungi Anda... Seluruh hidup saya, saya bekerja demi Anda. Saya tak ingin kehilangan Anda, nyonya. Saya menyanyangi Anda..!"

"Gale..." Lenora hanya bisa terisak mendengar kata-kata Gale. Lalu Kyle berkata..

"Tugas saya adalah untuk melindungi Anda, nyonya. Hingga dunia ini berakhir, hingga nafas terakhir saya, saya akan melindungi. Saya pikir pasti Anda bahagia. Jadi saya tak takut mati untuk dibunuh, asalkan anda bahagia saya juga bahagia nyonya..!"

"Kyle.."

* * *

_The path that we walked on together, are splitting in a moment. In the world that there is no betrayal, someday once again, surely, we will be reborn once more.. __( Ooo.. Aaa.. )_

* * *

Keputusan sudah bulat. Angin lalu bertiup dan membuat sebagian rambut Gale, Kyle, dan Lenora terbang mengikuti arah angin. Didekat tanaman mawar biru, mereka bersumpah...

"Suatu hari, kita pasti akan terlahir kembali.." Kyle pun menarik pedangnya keluar dari sarung pedang tersebut.

"Di dunia yang tanpa penghianatan... Kami akan menunggu.." Gale pun segera menarik pedangnya keluar.

"Iya.., kami akan menunggu bagaimana cerita kami berakhir..." ucap Lenora yang sudah memegang pisau tersebut didepan perutnya.

. . . .

Tak lama kemudian, hanya warna merah yang memenuhi rumput hijau bukit tersebut. Bunga mawar biru yang berada didekat mereka terkena cipratan cairan merah tersebut.

Mereka berjanji bahwa mereka akan terlahir kembali.. Menunggu untuk dapat keluar dari cinta segitiga terlarang ini...

* * *

_**A/N Corner :**_

Yah akhirnya selesai juga *fiuh*.. Author lumayan capek juga loh, bikin cerita ini 4 jam..

. . . .

( Gakupo : Ya kalau gitu kenapa bikin nih cerita ?

Author : Wes lagi nge-mode bikin fic Nak... Apa itu salah ?

Kaito : Salah banget.. Kenapa kita bertiga matinya bareng terus coba ? Yang lain 'kek. Matinya sama Superman gitu 'kek.. Yang lebih kece lah..

Len : Sudahlah Kaito-nii, sudah nasib bertrio kita seperti ini...

Author : Lagipula standar lagunya emang kayak gini To... natsu-p udah susah-susah bikin nih lagu, ente malah ngecuih-cuihkannya dengan elit.. Ckckck..

Kaito : Sakarepmu Thor... *berjalan menjauh*

Len : Makan pisang goreng dulu ah.. *berjalan menuju toko pisang goreng setempat*

Gakupo : Maaf ya _readers,_ Author Note nya jadi labil begini... *kaboer*

Author : Tunggu..., bukannya itu kalimat ku ya ? )

#oke-skip-author-note-ini-readers.

* * *

_Thank's for reading, minna-san~!_


End file.
